Les frères Holmes
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Drabble. John et Lestrade étaient de ceux qui pouvaient se targuer de mieux connaître les Holmes que le commun des mortels. Mais eux aussi en apprennent tout les jours sur les deux personnalités complexes.
1. Chapter 1

John Watson et Gregory Lestrade pouvaient se vanter d'être de ceux qui connaissent le mieux les frères Holmes. Bien qu'en réalité ils n'en sachent que très peu sur eux et, comme le disait si bien le détective, "Ce que je sais de ces deux génies là me suffit amplement, pas besoin de chercher à en savoir plus." Mais, même si ils l'admettaient relativement, chaque nouvelle information sur Mycroft ou Sherlock était la bienvenue. Lestrade avait d'ailleurs mis trois heures à arrêter de rire après avoir su que le sociopathe de Bakerstreet, dans le cadre de ses expériences, avait passé quatre jours perché sur des talons roses en étant pris en photo et filmé par son meilleur ami.

Concernant l'aîné, Mycroft, ils ne savaient que très peu de choses sur lui. Ils déduisaient donc des traits de caractères selon ce qu'il laissait entrevoir. Ainsi ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait que le Gouvernement Britannique n'usait pas de la violence physique. Du moins pas lui-même, car les deux hommes ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, quand une personne est capable d'espionner n'importe qui et de stopper des guerres, nul doute qu'il a déjà donné l'ordre de frapper une personne, voir pire. Il était donc établi que le plus âgé des frères n'était pas quelqu'un de violent.

Un jour, alors que les locaux du Yard avaient été investis par Sherlock et John afin de résoudre une série de meurtres tragiques, pour le plus grand bonheur du brun, Mycroft Holmes était arrivé comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Il salua poliment le détective et le docteur avant de se tourner vers son frère afin de lui "demander" de se charger d'une affaire d'ordre national.

 **-Non.**

 **-Sherlock, la Reine pourrait être en danger.**

 **-Et alors ? C'est ton employeur. Pas le mien. Et je dois déjà me charger de cette enquête.**

 **-Il. S'agit. De. La. Reine. Alors pour une fois comporte toi comme l'adulte que tu es sensé être.**

 **-Mais je suis adulte. Je préfère me charger d'une enquête concernant un serial killer, qui menace donc ces poissons rouges. Oserais-tu me dire de mettre la vie du peuple de ta Reine en danger ?**

 **-Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu résoudras cette affaire.**

 **-Sinon quoi ? Tu le diras à Mummy ?**

 **-Vous êtes frères ? Le taré a un frère ?**

Anderson ayant, comme la majorité des agents présents dans la pièce, suivi l'échange ne put s'empêcher de lâcher cette remarque, bien qu'inutile. Il s'attira aussitôt deux regards glacés et perçants, remplis de mépris.

 **-Merci beaucoup Anderson, comme d'habitude le simple fait que tu parles fait considérablement baissé le QI de la rue.**

 **-J'y crois pas...T'as une famille ?**

 **-M Anderson, c'est cela ? Je ne me considère pas comme un expert en reproduction, mais il me semble qu'afin de naître il nous faille une famille. Alors oui, mon petit frère en a une.**

 **-Mais, mais... La vache mais j'ose même pas imaginer vos parents ! Ça doit être des fous. Surtout la mère. Elle, elle doit être complètement malade ! Oh merde, plu-**

Il ne put finir sa phrase coupé par un poing pâle s'écrasant sur son nez dans un craquement sinistre. Sous les yeux ébahis des policiers, l'aîné des Holmes venait de violemment abattre son poing sur le visage du médecin légiste. Ce dernier se tordait de douleur, le visage ensanglanté. Il se tourna vers son agresseur en lui lançant un regard noir mais fut assez vite stoppé par l'air on ne peut plus terrifiant qu'affichaient les deux frères. L'atmosphère semblait s'être rafraîchie de plusieurs degrés, et nul n'osait prononcer un mot.

 **-Je vous demande pardon ?**

La voix de Mycroft était glacée, claquante. Une voix contre laquelle on n'osait s'élever. Le cadet, pas en reste, donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Anderson qui était resté à terre.

 **-Dis moi Anderson** , il cracha le nom comme si il le dégoûtait au plus haut point, **aurais-tu par hasard insulté notre mère ?**

 **-J-je voulais p-pas ! P-pardon ! Me faites pas de mal.**

Ils lui lancèrent un regard rempli d'un dégoût et d'un mépris tellement intense qu'on ne pouvait le nommer. L'homme au parapluie tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, se promettant intérieurement de rendre la vie difficile à ce misérable. Il fut rapidement suivi de Sherlock et de John. Après leur départ on soigna Anderson, puis un de leurs supérieurs vint les informer que pendant deux semaines Anderson serait consigné dans son laboratoire. Il avait l'interdiction formelle d'en sortir, hormis pour rentrer chez lui et aller aux toilettes. Il n'irait pas sur le terrain et mangerait seul dans la pièce lui étant réservée. L'ordre venait de très haut et s'appliquait à l'instant même.

Watson et Lestrade décidèrent donc de ne jamais insulter, quel qu'en soit la raison, madame Holmes devant ses fils. Car si Mycroft n'était pas violent, il avait néanmoins une sacrée droite et une forte rancoeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft Holmes disait que les sentiments étaient inutiles. Surtout ceux concernant l'amour, principe inutile selon lui et son très cher petit frère ne servant qu'à souffrir et à masquer les instincts de reproduction bestiaux des Hommes. Tout cela étant d'un romantisme extrême on ne prêtait que peu de relations aux Holmes.

Pourtant l'aîné avait lui aussi été amoureux, et l'était toujours. Son premier amour depuis l'enfance n'était autre que Mary Poppins. Que ce soit dans le livre ou bien dans le film, il l'avait adoré. C'était la femme idéale, correspondant à tout ses critères. A moins que ce ne soit ses critères qui s'était formés sur l'image de la nurse. Quoi qu'il en soit, son adoration pour le personnage l'avait amené à aimer son actrice : Julie Andrews. Elle était l'incarnation de son amour, et ne pouvait donc qu'être parfaite aux yeux de Mycroft.

Et un jour il la rencontra. Oh bien sûr ses manières restèrent parfaites mais intérieurement il explosait de bonheur. Mary Poppins en chaire et en os devant ses yeux, il aurait pu s'évanouir ! Mais il s'agit de Mycroft Holmes, le gouvernement britannique. Et quand on était le gouvernement britannique, on ne s'évanouissait pas à la simple vue de son idole. On avait du savoir vivre tout de même !

-Bonjour, Miss Andrews. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour Mr...comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mr Holmes, j'ai été chargé d'une partie de l'organisation de votre remise du titre de DBE.

-Vraiment, vous devez être un homme très important dans ce cas. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-C'est à moi d'être honoré, vous êtes une formidable actrice. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le film Mary Poppins. Il s'agit de mon œuvre préférée et vous incarnez brillamment l'héroïne.

La femme fut ravie de ces compliments et lui adressa un sourire. Puis elle s'excusa auprès de Mycroft car elle devait partir. Mais juste avant de partir elle lui tendit le parapluie qu'elle avait avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas le vrai mais j'en ai encore plein d'autres et il risque de pleuvoir. Au revoir Mr Holmes.

Lorsque Anthea, s'inquiétant du retard de son employeur, le chercha à l'aide des caméras et elle le retrouva évanouit sur le sol, un parapluie serré contre son cœur.

Depuis ce jour, les photos prises par la secrétaire lui servent toujours de moyen de pression contre Mycroft, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rosir embrassement à chaque mention de cet événement. Bien sûr Sherlock le découvrit et se fait à présent un plaisir d'énerver son frère avec ça. Mais l'aîné des Holmes n'a jamais quitté le parapluie, le gardant toujours précieusement et ne sort que très rarement sans, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou bien qu'il fasse un temps radieux.

* * *

 _Le DBE est l'abréviation de_ dame commandeur dans l'ordre de l'Empire britannique _. C'est un titre remis par la reine et je pense qu'il s'agit de l'équivalent de notre Légion d'honneur._

 _Ce deuxième drabble n'était pas prévu, mais certaines personnes m'ont demandé s'il y en aurait un deuxième alors le voilà ! Il est plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu._


	3. Chapter 3

-Sherlock, il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui. Tu auras trop chaud avec ton écharpe. Laisse la ici.

-Ne sois pas stupide, John.

John avait du mal à comprendre en quoi lui dire de lâcher son écharpe était stupide, mais il s'agissait de Sherlock après tout. Il se retenu de l'étrangler avec la-dite écharpe et mit son manteau avant de descendre avec son colocataire afin de monter dans un taxi, direction : la scène de crime d'une femme décapitée. Sherlock était ravi ! Le blond lui avait abandonné tout espoir de s'habituer aux réactions du détective consultant et à la vision des corps. Il relativisait en se disant que si un jour il en avait vraiment trop marre, il saurait comment tuer un Holmes, sans trop encourir le risque de se faire arrêter. Ce n'était pas forcément joyeux, mais dans la vie on fait avec ce qu'on a, se justifiait John. Une fois arrivés, il regarda son acolyte et soupira. Il l'avait bien dit.

-Sherlock, pour la énième fois, retire cette écharpe, tu meures de chaud.

Le génie ne daigna même pas répondre, trop occupé à tourner autour du cadavre, suant à grosse gouttes. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! Le docteur se dirigea vers lui et lui retira son écharpe. Aussitôt le brun sauta sur ses pieds à la surprise de John.

-John. Rends moi mon écharpe et arrête de me déconcentrer avec tes bêtises.

-Des bêtises ? Sherlock, si tu gardes ton écharpe, tu tomberas malade. Et en temps que doct-...

Mais Sherlock n'écoutait plus, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 _-Sherlock, ne vas pas dehors, tu vas tomber malade. Mets une écharpe._

 _-Tais-toi Mycroft. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas._

 _-Tu sais que la dernière fois tu as fait une pneumonie. Mummy était si inquiète. Tiens prend la mienne, tu dois me promettre de ne pas l'enlever, c'est d'accord ?_

 _-Elle pue ton écharpe !_

 _-Je t'en prie Sherlock. Va jouer maintenant. Et ne tombe pas malade !_

-...lock ! SHERLOCK !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Bon Dieu, ça te dérangerais de m'écouter quand je parle ? Interdiction de remettre cette écharpe, compris ?

-John tu es ridicule. Comme ce crime, d'ailleurs. Il est évident que c'est le fils qui l'a tuée avec une tronçonneuse. Viens John, on s'en va.

Il sortit de la scène de crime avec cet insupportable air supérieur, s'attirant les regards noirs des agents du Yard. Le blond à ses côtés lui apprit une nouvelle fois comment ce comporter en présence d'autres êtres humains, sans succès évidemment. Le génie le plus idiot de la Terre ne comprenait pas en quoi montrer aux gens qu'ils lui étaient inférieurs pouvait être insultant. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement, où John revérifia que son arme était bien cachée en cas d'ennui de la part de son colocataire.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, un drame se produisit. Alors que les deux colocataires poursuivaient un suspect et que Sherlock l'eut mis à terre, l'homme s'accrocha à l'écharpe de Sherlock au point de la déchirer en deux. Depuis, le détective consultant errait dans l'appartement, ne s'arrêtant que pour se plonger dans son Mind Palace en fixant les deux bouts de tissus posés sur la table basse du salon. Au grand damne du docteur, il ne nourrissait que très peu, qui peut survivre avec seulement des crackers à l'heure du thé durant quatre jours ? De plus, il ne prononçait pas un mot et ne se rendait presque plus compte de la présence de son ami. Il ne résolvait même plus d'enquêtes ! Au moins il ne tirait pas dans le mur ! Après un an de colocation, John ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il en venait à se réjouir que Sherlock avale une assiette de pâtes ou ne tire pas dans le mur, ou ne mette pas de doigts dans le micro-onde, ou qu'il y ai un meurtre et allez savoir quoi d'autre.

De son côté, Sherlock continuait de se remémorer le passé à chaque fois qu'il voyait son écharpe.

 _-Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Des personnes t'ont encore traité de "taré" ? Qui sont-ils ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas fou._

 _-N-non. J'ai dé-déchiré ton écharpe._

 _-C'est tout ? Ce n'est rien enfin, petit frère. J'en rachèterai une autre et j'en profiterai pour t'en acheter une. Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour ça voyons._

 _-Je veux pas d'écharpe ! Mais c'est juste que vu que c'était ton écharpe et que tu me l'avais donnée..._

 _-Bon et si j'en achetais une pour moi, que je la portais pendant quelques jours et puis qu'il s'avérait qu'elle ne me plaisait pas tout compte fait. Que dirais-tu si je te la donnait ?_

 _-Comme si je voudrais avoir une écharpe qui pue ton parfum ! Mais bon...Mummy dit qu'on ne refuse pas un cadeau._

L'après-midi, le blond eu la surprise d'entendre des bruits de pas. Il fut encore plus étonné de voir Anthea, ou quelque soit son nom, rentrer dans l'appartement le regard rivé sur son BlackBerry. Elle tendit un paquet à Sherlock, qui ne la vit pas. Elle posa donc sur la table aux côtés du cadavre de tissu. Puis elle partit sans avoir dit un mot, ni relever les yeux de son téléphone. Comment a-t-elle fait, mystère, mais il s'agit de l'assistante du gouvernement britannique alors cela n'étonnait personne.

Quand le génie sortit enfin de son Mind Palace il était deux heures du matin. Il vit la boîte et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une écharpe noire accompagnée d'un mot "Ne tombe pas malade, cela inquiéterait Mummy." Il sourit, rangit sa nouvelle écharpe et se coucha.

Le lendemain il repris ses enquêtes, accompagné de l'écharpe, sous le regard surpris et confus de John. Quant il lui demanda où avait-il trouvé cette écharpe, Sherlock répondit simplement :

-Oh, une vieille tradition familiale.


	4. Chapter 4

Le voile de mystère entourant les Holmes était épais. Qui étaient leurs parents ? Quel était l'étendue du pouvoir de Mycroft ? Avaient-ils des sentiments ? Sherlock mangera-t-il cette assiette de pâtes ? Tant de questions à leur sujet. Certaines concernaient ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre à coucher de Sherlock et Mycroft.

John, étant le colocataire du détective, avait une partie de la réponse. Son colocataire était un asexué. Sans surprises jusque là. Mais c'était sa façon de dormir qui s'avérait plus...troublante. En effet, le docteur avait appris que Sherlock avait besoin de câliner quelque chose dans son sommeil afin de dormir. Il l'avait découvert quand durant son sommeil, qui restait léger après la guerre, il avait senti un poids sur lui. Une source de chaleur l'entourait. Celle-ci était nul autre que Sherlock Holmes le sociopathe qui câlinait son colocataire,comme un enfant le ferait avec son ours en peluche. L'ancien soldat fit donc la seule chose à faire dans ce cas, celle que toute personne sensée ferait.

-Greg, il faut que tu viennes à Bakerstreet. Maintenant.

-John il est deux heures du mat'.

-Ça concerne Sherlock.

-Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Dix, au maximum.

Le DI arriva en courant et en pyjama à l'appartement. Ne voyant personne dans le séjour ou dans la chambre de Sherlock, il décida de monter dans la chambre de John. Il s'était néanmoins calmé en ne trouvant aucun signe d'affrontement, Sherlock et John n'avait donc pas été kidnappés. Peut-être que le génie avait juste décidé de sortir à deux heures du matin dans la rue pour une raison quelconque en pyjama ou vêtu d'un drap. Oui, c'était plausible. Arrivé dans la chambre ce qu'il vit dépassait toutes ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et de loin. John était allongé dans son lit avec un Sherlock endormit et qui avait ses bras autour de la taille de son colocataire et qui bavait. Il eut deux réactions parfaitement compréhensibles. La première fut de sortir son téléphone et de filmer la scène. La deuxième fut de s'exclamer :

-Oh putain, je le savais ! Sally me doit dix livres. Vous êtes en couple ! Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Parce que ne le prend pas mal mais je m'attendais plus à ce que ce soit Sherlock qui m'appelle pour m'annoncer que vous aviez couché ensemble. Et je tiens à préciser que je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, votre vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Vous avez un pari sur Sherlock et moi ? Mais je ne suis pas gay et je n'ai pas couché avec Sherlock !

Greg lui lança un regard signifiant "oui bien sûr John, je te crois" et prit une dernière photo. Puis il s'en alla en félicitant John pour sa mise en couple. Ce à quoi l'intéressé cria qu'il n'était pas gay. C'est fou comme certaines personnes sont bornées et refusent de voir la vérité ! Ce cri eut le mérite de réveillé Sherlock qui demanda d'une voix endormie ce qu'il se passait.

-Rien. Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton lit ?

-Non. Sinon peut pas dormir.

Finalement il resta dormir avec John, parce que le docteur n'arrivait pas à le faire partir et également parce que pour une fois qu'il dormait une nuit entière, on allait pas chipoter sur la façon de dormir !

Quelques mois plus tard une scène à peu près similaire se produisit. Sherlock venait tout juste de résoudre une affaire particulièrement difficile et n'avait que peu dormit durant les cinq derniers jours. Mais malheureusement il attendait la visite de son très cher frère et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de dormir. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était que Mycroft non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, trop préoccupé à empêcher la Corée du Nord de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. C'est donc deux frères épuisés qui se rencontrèrent à l'appartement. Et, une demi-heure plus tard, c'est deux frères endormis sur leurs fauteuils qui accueillirent John. Le docteur fut d'abord assez troublé de voir le gouvernement britannique dormant dans son fauteuil mais son instinct médical reprit rapidement le dessus et afin de leur éviter de vilaines courbatures à leur réveil, il les transporta jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Il enleva les chaussures et les vestes des deux hommes ainsi que la cravate de l'aîné. Il les coucha dans le lit et les borda. Puis il s'en alla prendre un verre avec Greg.

Quand celui-ci appris que Mycroft Holmes dormait actuellement au 221b Bakerstreet, il se précipita là bas. Et honnêtement il pensait avoir tout vu ou presque. Après tout il était en relation avec deux Holmes et il croyait vraiment qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'étonner. Grossière erreur. Il avait beau avoir suivi une formation policière des plus dure, avoir vu bien plus de cadavres que la majorité des habitants de Londres réunis, être un DI très compétent, rien ne l'avait préparé à **ça**.

 **Ça** c'était le seul détective consultant sociopathe au monde et le gouvernent britannique qui appelait très certainement la reine en personne "Lizzie", dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était unique, tellement unique que les deux amis doivent avoir plus d'une dizaines de photos et vidéos de la scène. Mais c'était également...adorable. Ça a beau paraître étrange de qualifier ces deux hommes "d'adorables" mais pourtant la vue de Mycroft, les cheveux ébouriffés, serrant contre lui son petit frère aux boucles encore plus indisciplinées que d'habitude, ses bras entourant la taille du plus grand était mignonne.

Bien sûr, ni John ni Greg ne mentionnèrent l'épisode devant les deux frères. Mais John contient difficilement un rire quand il entend Sherlock se plaindre de son frère ou quand il se dispute avec lui. Car il a des documents qui prouvent que les deux s'aiment malgré tout, au point de ressembler à deux enfants dès lors qu'ils sont dans le même lit.


End file.
